Sweet Cream
Sweet Cream (ang. Słodki Krem)- ziemski kucyk, OC użytkowniczki PinkieStyle. Młoda klacz (w ludzkich latach ma 13 lat) urodzona w Ponyville. Córka Plumerie oraz Autumn Paint. Starsza siostra Candy Shake. Oznaczona tytułem „Najlepszego cukiernika w mieście”. Kuzynka Pinkie Pie. Jest delikatnie ubarwioną wersją mnie. Artykuł: KLIK Powstanie Pewnego nudnego dnia autorka kucyka bawiła się kreatorem kucyków. Tworzyła mnóstwo kucyków: duże, małe, pegazy, jednorożce, alikorny, mroczne, niemroczne itd. itd. Postanowiłam stworzyć kucyka ziemskiego. Dłuuuuuugo myślałam nad kolorami. Najpierw miała być ona czarno-biała, potem niebiesko-różowa, a jeszcze później brązowawo-karmelowa. Przejrzałam kolekcję moich Cutie Marks. I w oko wpadł mi różowy shake z wisienką. Zaczęłam więc robić kucyka w barwach różowo-białych. Najpierw powstał kucyk różowy z białą grzywą, ale był... no cóż, trochę brzydki. Zamieniłam kolory i powstała ładna klacz. Aktualnie klacz jest tylko na tej wiki, choć chciałam ją jeszcze na Brony Wiki. Jak na razie jest to moje jedyne OC bo więcej nie chce mi się robić xd. Ona... (o kucyku) ...Jest ziemskim kucykiem, tak jak jej tata. Kolory odziedziczyła po mamie. Ma melodyjną tonację głosu. Chodzi zawsze uśmiechnięta i często nuci, a nawet śpiewa przez co inne kucyki myślą, że jest wariatką. Chociaż czasami psuje jej się humor, a wtedy chodzi ze spuszczoną głową, a jak już ją podniesie to ma minę (szczególnie oczy) mówiącą: „Odwróć się, idź dalej i nie patrz się na mnie, bo będę ostatnim kucykiem jakiego zobaczysz”. Łatwo nawiązuje przyjaźnie, gdyż jest pozytywnie nastawiona do wszystkiego i wszystkich. Dla przyjaciół jest wyrozumiała, miła oraz tolerancyjna. Jej przezwiska, ksywki, pseudonimy czy jak to się tam mówi to Sweet, Cream, Creamy, Shake, Cupcakes, Melody oraz Lucy. W rodzinnym domu nazywana jest Mufinka lub Kremusia. ''Osobowość'' Sweet Cream jest klaczą pogodną i humorystyczną. Czasami zdarza jej się kłamać co jest plamą na jej charakterze. Jest miła oraz tolerancyjna wobec znajomych i nieznajomych kucyków. Kiedyś była inna, bo jak to mówią „Charakter zmienia się co 7 lat”. W wieku przedszkolnym oraz przez trzy następne lata Sweet była bardzo nieśmiała. Bała się nowych osób, pukania do drzwi oraz dzwonienia do rodziców swoich koleżanek. Potem zaczęło się tzw. „Dojrzewanie”. Wtedy Sweet zaczęła bardziej dbać o wygląd oraz zniknęła jej nieśmiałość i małomówność. Przez 2 lata była też czasami wredna. Potrafiła rzucić takim tekstem, że ktoś kogo „uderzyła” tekstem miał potem podbite oko >< więcej już jej nie obrażał i nie mówił niemiłych rzeczy. Potem stała się mniej wredna, a bardziej przyjazna. Przestała obgadywać (poniekąd) oraz mniej kłamała. Do dziś taka pozostała. ''Teraz'' ''Przyjazna'' Cream jest bardzo przyjazna. Chętnie poznaje nowe kucyki oraz ich osobowości. ''Dowcipna'' Cream ma ogromne poczucie humoru. Śmiecha się i hicha nawet kiedy nie ma do tego powodu. Jej siostra mówi, że zaraża śmiechem. ''Pomocna'' Jest pomocna względem przyjaciół, ale trochę mniej względem rodziców. ;.; Ma zamiar to zmienić. ''Towarzyska'' Sweet Cream jest bardzo, bardzo, bardzo towarzyska. Nie boi się innych kucyków i lubi przebywać w ich towarzystwie. '' Tolerancyjna'' Sweet Cream nie zwraca uwagi na to, czy ktoś jest bogaty, czy jest piękny i czy ma zadbane kopytka. Jej przyjaciel może nawet mieć całkowicie inną osobowość, byle by ją miał i aby się z nią dogadywał. ''Rozmowna'' Sweet ciągle nawija. Mogłaby mówić bez końca tyle, że dba o swoje gardło oraz reputację. ''Kiedyś'' ''Nieśmiałość'' Sweet kiedyś była nieśmiała. Często zamykała się w sobie oraz chowała się Przed wzrokiem innych kucyków. ''Małomówność'' Cream była cicha i kiedy ktoś zadawał jej pytanie lub chciał porozmawiać siedziała cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Przez to też miała niewielu znajomych. Dzieciństwo Sweet Cream urodziła się w Ponyville. Jej mama urodziła ją w klinice "Uśmiech dziecka". Przez pierwsze 3 miesiące opiekowała się nią mama, a następnie została ona zapisana do żłobka w Canterlocie, gdzie uczyła ją... także mama. Tuż po rozpoczęciu nauki w żłobku Sweet Cream urodziła się młodsza siostra-pegaz Candy Shake. Cream domyśliła się, że to po mamie. Po narodzinach siostry Cream przestała chodzić do żłobka. Głównym zadaniem kilko miesięcznej Cream było "opiekowanie się" młodszą siostrą poprzez zabawę z nią.W okresie przedszkolnym Cream zaczęła czytać książki cukiernicze. Nauczyła się wtedy piec babeczki. Pierwszą osobą, która degustowała wypieki Cream była jej siostra. Zawsze jej smakowały. Później siostry zaczęły nosić słodycze Sweet do przedszkola gdzie częstowały nimi rówieśników. Cream dzięki swoim umiejętnością wraz ze swoją siostrą została przyjęta do prestiżowej szkoły w Canterlocie, gdzie miała poszerzać swoje umiejętności. W wieku szkolnym młoda klacz zaczęła robić shaki. Carem dzięki swoim umiejętnością wraz ze swoją siostrą została przyjęta do prestiżowej szkoły w Canterlocie, gdzie miała poszerzać swoje umiejętności. Według Candy Shake (która jak zwykle pierwsza jej spróbowała) shaki Cream to: „Kiedy po raz pierwszy spróbowałam shake Sweet otworzyłam szeroko oczy. Były genialne! Poprosiłam o dolewkę. Na cześć tego ułożyłam piosenkę (nieźle mi to idzie): „Truskawkowy, malinowy i czekoladowy! Shake Sweet Cream jest tak cudownie, przepysznie odlotowy!” (byłam wtedy mała, ale znaczek już miałam,no proszę znowu zrymowałam!)”. Po zakończeniu szkoły Sweet Cream brała udział w licznych konkursach cukierniczych oraz piekarskich. Została, także poproszona o zrobienie kilku shake i babeczek do cukierni „Słodkie chwile”. Zgodziła się. Przyjaźnie Leonarda Poznały się w cukierni Sweet Cream kiedy Sweet akurat podawała Leonardzie owocowe babeczki. Zaczeły rozmawiać. Oto ich dialog: SC:Oto pani babeczki. L:Przepraszam, mam pytanie. Czy zawierają one banany? Słyszałam, że są tuczące. SC:Nie nie ma w nich bananów. c: Inne owoce z to są bardzo zdrowe i zawierają mnóstwo cennych witamin np.witaminę C. L:Oh, to wspaniale. Widze, że twoja mowa jest bardzo rozbudowana. SC:Heh, dzięki. :) L:Jak masz na imię? SC:Sweet Cream, a ty? L:Leonarda. Chyba znajdziemy wspólny język. :3 Wymieniły się adresami, a później się spotykały. Ta znajomość przerodziła się w długotrwałą przyjaźń. Wspierają się i pomagają sobie. Długopis Sweet Cream szła ulicą i pilnie potrzebowała czegoś do pisania. Pytała się każdego kucyka, ale nikt niczego nie miał. Zobaczyła pegaza. Jego CM był to długopis więc pojawiła się nadzieja. Podbiegła i zapytała: "Emmmmm.... Masz może coś do pisania?". "Tak,oczywiście!" - powiedziała Długopis i pożyczyła... długopis (xd). Klacz była na tyle miła,że się zaprzyjaźniły. Znaczek Znaczek Sweet Cream to shake mleczny z wisienką. Wokoło shake są dwa serduszka. Sweet Cream dostała swój znaczek, kiedy zrobiła swojego pierwszego shake. Jej znaczek zauważyła Candy Shake podczas degustacji mlecznego napoju Cream. Według mamy Sweet jej znaczek oznacza miłość córki do cukiernictwa. Kariera Sweet Cream początkowo pracowała w cukierni „Słodkie chwile” jako twórca shake i babeczek, ale po dwóch latach pracy w cukierni, lokal został przeniesiony do Cloudsdalle. Cream nie miała pracy. Wtedy przyszedł do niej list od samej księżniczki Celestii czy nie chciałaby otworzyć własnej cukierni na dworze królewskim. Oczywiście Sweet Cream przyjęła propozycje, ale był pewien problem-otworzenie nowej cukierni wiązało się z opuszczeniem rodzinnego Ponyville do, którego Sweet Cream się przywiązała. Księżniczka zrozumiała Sweet i postanowiła oddać w jej posiadanie pusty lokal po cukierni „Słodkie chwile”. Od tamtego dnia miała to być cukiernia podlegająca pod Canterlot. Robi, także genialne mufinki. Są one uznawane za najlepsze w calutkiej Equestrii. Jej nazwa to „Kremowe królestwo”. Na otwarciu cukierni pojawiła się cała rodzina królewska mianowicie księżniczka Celestia, księżniczka Luna, księżniczka Cadence, Shining Armor oraz przebywająca aktualnie w Ponyvilleniedawno ukoronowana księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. Po uroczystym otwarciu Sweet Cream publicznie pokazała jak robi swój popularny już na całą Equesrtię shake. Aktualnie Sweet Cream cały czas pracuje w cukierni „Kremowe królestwo”. Pasje Choć głównym zajęciem Sweet Cream jest cukiernictwo to klaczka ma też inne zainteresowania i pasje. Są to: ''Śpiewanie'' Sweet Cream ma zaskakująco piękny głos. Śpiewu nauczyła ją jej siostra Candy Shake, która pisze też dla Cream piosenki oraz występuje wraz z nią w „Kremowym królestwie”. Sweet rozwijała swój talent już od lat przedszkolnych występując z siostrą w musicalach oraz przedstawieniach. Na przedstawieniu szkolny wraz z Pinkie Pie wykonała piosenkę "Moja mała Mufinka". Muzykę do tej piosenki Sweet Cream skąponowała wraz z siostrą-Candy Shake. ''Projektowanie'' Sweet Cream uwielbia projektować wnętrza i ubrania. Początkowo rysowała szkice ołówkiem lub długopisem. później pokazywała swoje projekty Rarity, a ona je dopieszczała i dodawała im koloru. Później Sweet Cream sama już koloryzowała swoje prace. Rarity powiedziała, że mogłaby wydać kilka jej projektów w oddzielnej kolekcji. Sweet cream zgodziła się. Największą sprzedaż miały dwa projekty, nazwane przez Sweet Cream "Moustache Diva" i "Purple Princess". ''Surfowanie po Ponynecie'' Sweet Cream uwielbia siedzieć w Ponynecie. Gdy tylko nadaży się okazja Sweet włącza Ponynet i klika. Bardzo lubi wchodzić na Ponybook gdzie czatuje z innymi kucykami. Pupil Sweet Cream ma swojego pupila, który przebywa z nią, także w pracy. Jest to kot, wabiący się Cukierek. Ma on złote oczy, czarną sierść i białą plamkę na szyi. Cukierka znalazł tata Sweet Cream podczas sprawdzania opuszczonego domu z, którego rodzina trzy dni temu się wyprowadziła. Znalazł wtedy na balkonie wygłodniałego kotka. Ze swojego samochodu wyciągnął karton z miotełką, szufelką i szmateczką do sprzątania dany przez mamę Sweet Cream. Z kartonu wyjął wszystkie przedmioty, zrobił w nim dziury i położył na dnie rozwiniętą szmateczkę. Wziął kotka w kopytka i położył do środka. Następnie przywiózł kota do domu. Oczywiście pierwsze pytanie, które padło było zadane przez Candy Shake: „Co jest w tym pudełku?”. Nagle Sweet ujrzała nosek próbujący się przecisnąć przez jedną z bocznych dziurek. „Ależ, to kotek!” krzyknęła. Otworzyła pudełko, a cała rodzina odsunęła się kawałek. Kotek wyjrzał, ale nie chciał wyjść. Bał się. Po jakimś czasie kot oswoił się z nowym domem, a Cream nadała mu nowe imię-Cukierek. Do dziś dnia Cukierek boi się nieznajomych kucyków, w tym także najlepszych przyjaciółek Sweet. Equestria Girl Sweet Cream jako człowiek zwykle nosi sukienki lub krótkie spodenki i bluzki. Ma ona szarą skórę, długie, lekko falowane różowe włosy. Jej ubrania mają przewagę koloru niebieskiego, różowego i białego. Oczywiście na każdy jej ubraniu ma babeczki lub inne słodkości. Jako Equestria Girl Sweet ma taki sam charakter jak i jako kucyk. Prowadzi ona szkolną kawiarenkę, w której także śpiewa. Sny Sweet Cream często miewa tzw. „Prorocze sny”. Czasami są one dosyć skomplikowane i trzeba czasami rozgryzać co one znaczą. Zazwyczaj Sweet Cream, każdy swój sen pamięta w każdym calu i czasami niektórzy myślą, że zmyśla je na poczekaniu. Jej sny (lub komary) są różne i często dosyć dziwne. Oto niektóre z jej snów (UWAGA: Po przeczytaniem snu, skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub psychologiem, gdyż każdy sen niewłaściwie przeczytany zagraża twojemu życiu, zdrowiu i psychice.): # Sweet Cream szła przez ciemny las. Szacowała iż jest to las na skrajach Ponyville, ale nie była tego pewna. Czuła się jakby ktoś ją obserwował. Przyśpieszyła kroku. Nagle poczuła, iż biegnie w miejscu. Po chwili, zdała sobie sprawę, że ona nawet nie biegnie. Popatrzyła się w dół. Zapadała się! Chciała energicznie poruszać kopytkami, ale nie mogła. Zapadała się coraz szybciej. Po minucie na wierzchu miała już tylko pyszczek. Po 5 sec. Masa cała ją pochłonęła. Spadała, spadała, spadała, spadała.... Zaczęło jej się nudzić, więc... obudziła się. # Cream stała Przed obliczem księżniczki Celestii. Księżniczka rzekła: „Dzisiaj odwiedzi Cię nowo ukoronowana księżniczka. Jej symbol to nocnego nieba część, a jej kryształ do harmonii niezbędny jest”. Po obudzeniu się Sweet jak zwykle poszła do pracy. Jednym z jej klientów była Twilight Sparkle. Dzień później Twilight stała się księżniczką, a Sweet Cream pojawiła się na koronacji gdzie była główną cukierniczką. # Sweet Cream leżała na podłoce w ciemnym pokoju. Nie mogła się ruszyć, gdyż każde drgnięcie jej ciała sprawiało jej ogromny ból. Nagle zaczęło się robić coraz zimniej. Sweet było bardzo, ale to bardzo zimno. Czuła jak mróz przechodzi w stronę jej kopytek, powodując brak czucia. Nad jej ustami unosiła się para. Nagle podszedł do niej jakiś kucyk. Był wyższy niż księżniczka Celestia, co przeraziło Cream. Kiedy jej oczy przyzwycziły się już do ciemności Sweet Cream ujrzała coś co spowodowało łzy. Był to kucyk bez twarzy. Cream chciała krzyczeć lecz nie mogła. Nagle zza pleców kucyka wyrosły czarne macki. Gdyby nie to, że Sweet Cream się obudziła rozerwałby ją w pół. Cytaty "Kiedy ja byłam w twoim wieku to była o wiele starsza"-do małego kucyka, który przyszedł do jej kawiarni. "Miałam iść do kina, ale wydałam wszystko na popcorn" "Omniomniom! Co za ziom!" "Moje dąrzenie do bycia alikornem nie ma sensu. Ty masz chociaż skrzydła!"-do swojej siostry Candy Shake. Ciekawostki #Nie lubi zabijać owadów (wyjątkiem są komary i muchy) dlatego kiedy do jej mieszkania wpadnie jakiś to łapie go i wyrzuca na dwór. #Uwielbia pisać opowiadania i książki chociaż mało lubi j.polski. #Gdyby nie była cukiernikiem najprawdopodobniej byłaby piosenkarką. #Jej marzenie to być alikornem lub chociaż kryształowym kucykiem. #Potrafi zjeść całą cytrynę, a nawet dwie nie krzywiąc się. #Jej ulubione zwierzę to wilk. #Jej wymarzony chłopak miałby choć jeden kolczyk.choć nie przeszkadzało by jej gdyby ich nie miał lub miał ich masę. #Uważa, iż ścielenie rano łóżka jest bezsensowne, ponieważ wieczorem i tak się do niego z powrotem położy. #Częste prowadzi bujną kowersacje z innym kucykami i od tematu jej nowego przepisu, rozmowa kończy się np. jakimi zabawkami jej kot się wczoraj bawił. #Sweet Cream lubi bardzo "hopsać". Zna ona przyśpiewki takie jak "Słonko wzeszło...". Jak była mała to grała w nie ze swoją siostrą i cały czas gra. PROSZĘ! BŁAGAM! KOMENTUJCIE! Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemskie Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Ponyfikacje Kategoria:Nastolatkowie